Data Player's Diary
by Tacuma
Summary: Sequel on Inui's Love Potion, please read that fic first! You can find it in my profile! Inui won't stop asking Fuji questions about his lover. Fuji decides to make him stop asking question, but he needs Kaidoh for that. InuiKaidoh and TezukaFuji


**Title: **Data Player's Diary  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **TezukaFuji and InuiKaidoh  
**Warning: **shonen-ai, boylove! Don't like, don't read!  
**Word count: **3090 words  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**A/N: **IMPORTANT! This is a sequel on Inui's Love Potion, so please, read that fic first! You can find it in my profile!

Special thanks again to Ami88!

* * *

**Data Player's Diary **

Another day at Seigaku, like all other days. Oishi and Kikumaru played against Kawamura and Momoshiro with Kaidoh as their referee. Echizen played against Tezuka, which Fuji didn't like at all, but he smiled anyway, with Ryuzaki-sensei as their referee. Fuji watched the match while Inui, who stood next to the tensai, kept asking him questions. 

'I told you before, there is a 64 per cent chance you are gay. Just tell me Fuji, are you? Did you want to use my Love Potion to get a guy or a girl fall for you? Does this person think you're not charming or beautiful enough? There is a 100 per cent chance that 99 per cent of all the girls and boys at this school would fall for you without my Love Potion. Is it someone from another school?'

Fuji started to become really angry. Inui kept asking him questions about the one he loved and followed him everywhere for a week now. And on top of that, Tezuka just lost a game to Echizen.

'Inui, would you please stop asking those questions? I told you to figure it out yourself. I won't give you any answer and you know that.' said Fuji with a warning glare. He had enough of those questions.

'Is it your childhood friend, Saeki Koujiroh?'

'Inui, Fuji, 20 laps!' said Tezuka when he changed sides of the court.

'Maa, Tezuka, do I have to? Inui keeps asking me annoying questions.' asked Fuji, his eyes open, pleading in silence.

'Fuji, go and run your laps. Just ask Inui to stop if it bothers you.'

'Like I haven't tried that.' muttered Fuji as he started running. His own boyfriend made him run laps. This made him even angrier. This was all Inui's fault, but Fuji would take revenge. He ran fast, trying to run from Inui. The data-player tried to keep up with him, but couldn't. The tensai was just too fast and Inui was out of breath after 10 laps. Tezuka paused his match with Echizen to give the tallest Seigaku Regular more laps, because he stopped running laps. Fuji smirked, while he kept running.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inui was the first who left the clubroom after practice and walked towards the school building. Fuji followed quickly. The black-haired tennis player mumbled something to himself about Love Potion, Fuji and the secret love as he opened his locker. He wasn't aware of the blue eyes watching him. He placed some books and a bottle with juice in his locker and closed it, before he started walking towards the exit.

When Fuji was sure that Inui was gone, he slowly walked to the other boy's locker. He smiled while he thought about last time he did this, when he tried to steal Inui's Love Potion. He found something interesting in the locker that time and he needed that for his revenge now. Inui's locker had more locks than last time. Seemed like the juice-specialist tried to keep Fuji out of his locker. The tensai grinned. There was no locker he couldn't open. He quickly picked a little book out of the locker, closed it again and ran back to the clubroom. All the tennis players left, except for Tezuka who was about to lock the door.

'Kunimitsu, wait!' shouted Fuji.

Tezuka's eyebrows twitched. He told Fuji at least hundred times not to call him 'Kunimitsu' in public, especially not at school. He sighed.

'What is it? You forgot something again?'

'No, can I put something in my tennis locker? There is no place in my other locker.'

'Hai, just hurry up.' Tezuka opened the door and sighed again. Fuji always brought to much stuff. Half of Tezuka's locker was filled with Fuji's stuff.

The tensai quickly opened a locker. Not his own, but Kaidoh's locker. He placed the little book he took out of Inui's locker on Kaidoh's tennis stuff, in a way that the bandana-boy would definitely see it. The blue-eyed boy closed the lockerdoor again and ran out of the clubroom.

'Arigato Mitsu!'

'Fuji, stop calling me that.' said Tezuka as he locked the clubroom door.

'Maa, no one will hear, we're the only ones left and I can call my boyfriend by his first name, ne, Kunimitsu?' asked Fuji happily.

'Just make sure you don't say it at practice.' answered Tezuka.

Fuji nodded and grabbed Tezuka's hand. 'Hai, Mitsu. Shall we study together at your house today?'

'Ah.' answered Tezuka. He wanted to sigh again, but decided not to. He knew it would be hard to have a boyfriend like Fuji, but suddenly the tensai gave him a quick kiss on his lips. They walked hand in hand through the school gate and Tezuka decided he could handle Fuji's sadistic side.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, before morning practice, the Seigaku Regulars changed into their tennis uniform in the clubroom. Tezuka, Oishi, Inui and Kawamura were already at the courts. Echizen wasn't at school yet, he was always late. So the only ones left in the clubroom were Momoshiro, Kikumaru, Fuji and Kaidoh. Kikumaru talked loudly with Momoshiro about food and burgers and Fuji listened with an amused smile on his face. Kaidoh was silent. He thought about the cute cat he found on his way to school. The black-haired boy opened his locker, his eyes widened and he slammed it close immediately.

'Saa, something wrong, Kaidoh?' asked Fuji. The two other boys didn't notice Kaidoh's weird reaction, they just kept talking.

Kaidoh shook his head. 'No, everything is fine, Fuji-senpai.'

'Good.' Fuji smiled sweetly at his kohai and walked out of the clubroom. Kaidoh opened his locker again. It was still there. On his tennis stuff was a little book. A little pink book, with flowers, hearts and butterflies on the cover. How did it end up in his locker? The bandana-boy quickly dropped the book into his bag and made sure that the others didn't notice. He would read the book later at home, where it would be safe to read. Momoshiro would make fun of him the rest of his life if the spiky-haired boy found out that Kaidoh had a pink book in his locker!

Momoshiro and Kikumaru left the clubroom. Kaidoh quickly followed. Practice was about to start. He would find out later who placed the book in his locker.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After afternoon practice all the Regulars headed home. So did Kaidoh. He was angry with himself. He wasn't able to pay attention all day, he thought about the little pink book the whole time. Even at practice. Tezuka-Buchou gave him 50 laps for not paying attention and arguing with Momoshiro.

When he came home, he greeted his mother and his brother and headed to his room immediately. He picked the book out of his bag and sat down on his bed. He opened the pink book and stared. On the first page was only one word written in a beautiful handwriting: Diary.

This was a diary? But there was no name! Who's diary was it?! Why would the diary be in his locker? Did someone misplaced it? But who could've opened his locker? It could only be one of the other Regulars.

Could it be Kikumaru-senpai's diary? The guy probably did like pink, but he would have cats on the cover, not hearts, flowers or butterflies and definitely not all of it! Fuji-senpai? No, Fuji-senpai would probably have a diary of doom, a black diary with broken hearts and dead flowers. Oishi-senpai? Possible, but no, he couldn't imagine that. And Oishi-senpai would never place it in the wrong locker. He was too careful. Momoshiro? No of course not. That baka wouldn't be able to write that beautiful. Echizen? No, to lazy for a diary. Tezuka-Buchou? Hell no, he didn't want to imagine Tezuka-Buchou with a pink diary! Just wrong, wrong, wrong! Kawamura-senpai? That was possible, but Kawamura-senpai was always very busy. He had school, tennis and he had to help his father in the sushi shop. Would he have time to write a diary? And if so, would he have a pink one? That left Inui-senpai. Inui-senpai had always green notebooks. So his diary would probably be green, but it was possible.

Kaidoh decided that he had to read it if he wanted to find out whose diary was placed in his locker. He didn't like reading someone else's diary, but he didn't really have a choice, ne? So the bandana-boy opened the diary again to the second page this time.

_  
Dear Diary,_

_I invented a Love Potion today, but I'm not sure if it works.  
I guess I have to test it on the neighbours' cat. There is a 58  
__per cent chance that it will work, but I'm 100 per cent sure  
__that will increase with 30 per cent.. __I hope I will have the  
results of my test soon..__  
I also invented a new juice. I will call it __Inui Juice Special  
High Grade Deluxe II. The taste is good. I'm 100 per cent  
__certain the other Regulars won't like it, except for Fuji.  
__No interaction with my loved one today.  
_

_With Love,  
Sadaharu  
_

Kaidoh blushed. It was obviously Inui-senpai's diary. There was no doubt about that, even without the name it would have been obvious. But why would Inui-senpai have a pink diary with flowers, hearts and butterflies? And who is that 'loved one'? The black-eyed boy felt a bit jealous. At that moment Kaidoh's mom called for dinner. The bandana-boy left the diary on his bed and went downstairs. He decided not to read more in the diary. He would give it back to the data-player after practice, tomorrow. He was really curious about Inui-senpai's 'loved one', but his senpai deserved privacy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

After dinner Kaidoh found himself on his bed, reading the diary. He just couldn't stop himself. He wanted to know more about his senpai and about that secret love. He read more about the Love Potion. He never heard about it before, but it seemed to work. The cat got pregnant. He read about tennis practice, about the Regulars, including himself and his stamina. Inui didn't mention his love everyday, just now and then and he never mentioned the name of the boy or girl.

The data-player wrote about his Love Potion everyday, but Kaidoh didn't understand how it worked. Inui never explained it in his diary. It seemed that Fuji-senpai was interested in the Potion. The data-player mentioned him a couple of times.

_Dear Diary,_

_Fuji found out I invented a Love Potion. He seemed interested.  
Maybe I can try it on him. I still need a human test subject,  
Fuji would be perfect. There is a 100 per cent chance he is in  
love. I know he is, but he won't tell me anything. Not even  
if it's a boy or a girl, but there is a 64 per cent chance it is a  
boy. I had to stop asking him questions, Tezuka gave me laps,  
but I'll ask him again after the weekend. _

_With Love,  
Sadaharu  
_

Kaidoh wondered if everybody in the tennis team was in love. Inui was and it seemed Fuji was too. Was he in love himself? He did really like Inui-senpai, but did he really have a crush on the data-player? But Inui-senpai was also in love, but who was the lucky one? Kaidoh couldn't stop thinking about it, so he decided to continue reading. He hoped he would find out more about Inui's 'loved one'.

_Dear Diary,_

_Fuji stole my Love Potion. He told me, but I don't know if he  
used it or not. I have to know who he likes, it's important  
data. There is still a 64 per cent chance he is in love with a  
boy. I will find out.  
I talked 5.2 per cent more with my loved one than ever._

_With Love,  
Sadaharu  
_

Kaidoh sighed. It was Fuji-senpai, it had to be Fuji-senpai. The bandana-boy remembered that day. Inui-senpai stalked the blue-eyed boy the whole time and they talked a lot with each other. There was no doubt about that, but who would have thought the serious data-player would love the always smiling sadistic tensai. Why Fuji, why not… Kaidoh sighed again. He had to return the diary tomorrow.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kaidoh wanted to give the diary back after practice, the next day, but when he arrived, Inui was already at the courts. The bandana-boy didn't really mind, it gave him more time to think of a way to return it without anyone noticing it. He tried to concentrate at practice, but every time he saw Inui, his heart throbbed. Every time he saw Fuji he thought about Inui and the diary. It was no wonder Inui liked, no loved Fuji. The tensai was smart, cute, funny and really pretty. Kaidoh felt jealous and wished he could be more like Fuji.

After practice the sophomore went to his class. He had an idea of how to return the diary. It seemed the lockers weren't difficult to open, because someone managed to open his. He would tell the teacher he had to go to the bathroom and then he could try to open Inui's locker so he could place the diary in it. It wasn't a really good idea, but he couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

So he asked his teacher if he could go to the bathroom and left his class. He quickly walked to the lockers and searched for Inui's. He was unhappily surprised when he noticed Inui had extra locks on his locker. It would be impossible to open! But Kaidoh never gave up easily, so he gave it a try.

A couple of minutes later he still hadn't opened any of those locks. He couldn't stay away to long, or the teacher would go after him. Suddenly someone whispered in his ear.

'Need some help?'

Kaidoh jumped up and looked at the person with wide open eyes.

'F…Fuji-senpai! What are you doing here?!'

Fuji smiled. 'I could ask you the same. Why do you want to open Inui's locker?'

Kaidoh blushed. 'I..I wanted to return something I lend from him.' he stuttered.

'Saa, you could do that at lunch break or at afternoon practice, ne? Or doesn't Inui know you lend it? What do you think, Inui?' asked the tensai with a smirk.

Inui, who just noticed the two in front of his locker, looked surprised at Fuji. How did the tensai know he was there, the boy stood with his back to Inui.  
Kaidoh couldn't believe his eyes. Not only Fuji-senpai caught him, but now Inui-senpai would know too. Why them? Why not Tezuka-Buchou or Kawamura-senpai or…or…

'Inui, I think Kaidoh has something for you.' said Fuji. He bended towards his kohai and whispered: 'Just give it to him, Kaidoh.'

Fuji stepped aside and Kaidoh stood up. Inui walked towards the bandana-boy and noticed the pink book in his kohai's hands.

'My diary?' asked Inui surprised.

'I..I didn't steal it, someone placed it in my locker and I found it. I just wanted to return it.' stammered Kaidoh. He started to blush.

'There is a 100 per cent chance you read it.'

'I did, but only to see who it belonged to.' lied Kaidoh.

'There is a 99.9 per cent chance you read more than my name. You're a bad liar, Kaidoh. Tell me, what did you think about it?' asked Inui while he scribbled something down in his notebook.

'Think about what?' asked the sophomore surprised.

'About my loved one.'

Kaidoh blushed even more. 'I..I think you should ask Fuji-senpai if he likes you too.'

It was silent. Inui raised his eyebrows and stopped scribbled. Fuji blinked, giggled and then started to laugh out loud. Kaidoh stared bewildered at his blue-eyed senpai. What was wrong? Did he say something wrong? His senpai didn't like Inui-senpai? Fuji stopped laughing, but he had still a big grin on his face.

'Saa, Inui, he didn't read it all, ne? You should tell him, or shall I tell him for you?'

The data-player started to blush. Kaidoh didn't understand it anymore. Inui-senpai didn't like Fuji-senpai? And what should Inui-senpai tell him? Did he miss something?  
When Inui didn't answer, Fuji turned to Kaidoh.

'Don't worry, Kaidoh, he doesn't love me, he loves you.' said the tensai.

Kaidoh's eyes widened and he blushed even more, if that was possible. At that moment Tezuka arrived. He needed something from his locker and found his boyfriend with two blushing tennis players. He sighed.

'Fuji, go back to your class. Inui, Kaidoh, are you alright?' asked the Buchou.

The tensai just nodded at his boyfriend and left. Inui recovered quickly and nodded too. Kaidoh handed his senpai the pink diary and the data-player placed it in his locker. When Inui turned around, Kaidoh had left. The black-haired tennis player grabbed his notebook and wrote something down. Fuji listened to Tezuka. Fuji and Tezuka? Was it possible that…no, the Buchou would never fall in love with a sadistic guy like Fuji, ne?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

At practice that afternoon, Inui warmed up with Kaidoh, he practiced with Kaidoh and played a match against Kaidoh. They both smiled, which didn't happen often. Tezuka stood next to Fuji. They watched the match together.

'What happened.' asked Tezuka.

'What do you mean?' asked Fuji in an innocent way and he looked up at the Buchou.

'You know what I mean. What happened at the lockers? Inui wouldn't leave you alone yesterday, he kept asking questions and now he hasn't even looked at you. What did you do to him?'

Fuji pouted. 'You think I'm a monster? I would never do anything to Inui. I just helped him. He doesn't care about my lover anymore, cause he has his own lover now.' answered Fuji and his pout turned into a smile.

'You mean Kaidoh?' asked the Buchou.

Fuji nodded. 'I knew Inui liked him and I was sure Kaidoh liked him back.'

'How did you know?'

'I just knew.' answered Fuji with a smirk.

Tezuka didn't want to know how his boyfriend found out that the two tennis players liked each other. It seemed like the tensai knew everything and remembered everything.

'Just don't bother them, okay?'

'Saa, like I would do something like that!'

'You would if you had the chance. Leave them alone, Fuji.'

'Hai, but only if we go to the teahouse after practice.'

'Ah.'

'And you have to pay.'

Tezuka sighed.

'Ah.'

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone!!! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! 


End file.
